Koreaanse Oorlog
thumb|156pxthumb|188pxthumb|188pxthumb|188px De Koreaanse Oorlog was een burgeroorlog die begon in juni 1950 en in juli 1953 met een wapenstilstand eindigde, tussen Noord- en Zuid-Korea. De Koreaanse Oorlog was een gewapend conflict in de Koude Oorlog. Aanloop Korea was decennialang bezet geweest door Japan. Na de Tweede Wereldoorlog was het noordelijk deel bezet door de Sovjet-Unie en het zuidelijke door de Verenigde Staten. De 38e breedtegraad vormde de grens tussen de twee Korea's. Men was overeengekomen de beide landen te herenigen tot één Korea. Na het einde van de bezetting door de twee grote mogendheden kreeg Noord-Korea echter een communistische regering en werd in Zuid-Korea een meer democratisch bestuur gevestigd. Noord-Korea werd gesteund door de Sovjet-Unie. Zuid-Korea werd door de Amerikanen praktisch aan zijn lot overgelaten. De Noord-Koreaanse regeringsleider Kim Il Sung besloot daarop om Zuid-Korea te veroveren. Verloop van de oorlog Op 25 juni 1950 werd Zuid-Korea door Noord-Koreaanse troepen binnengevallen. Daarop besloot de Veiligheidsraad van de Verenigde Naties tot militaire steun aan Zuid-Korea. Uiteindelijk bestond die militaire steun uit een troepenmacht waaraan naast troepen van de Verenigde Staten nog vijftien landen deelnamen: Australië, België, Canada, Colombia, Filipijnen, Ethiopië, Frankrijk, Griekenland, Verenigd Koninkrijk, Luxemburg, Nederland, Nieuw-Zeeland, Thailand, Turkije en Zuid-Afrika. De Amerikaanse generaal Douglas MacArthur werd benoemd tot bevelhebber. Na enkele dagen werd de Zuid-Koreaanse hoofdstad Seoel bezet en begin september 1950 was 90 % van Zuid-Korea in handen van Noordelijke troepen. Alleen een klein gebied rondom Busan hield nog stand. Bijna waren de Zuid-Koreanen op de knieën gedwongen. Dankzij een tactisch hoogstandje, de amfibische landing bij Incheon, ver achter de Noord-Koreaanse linies, en het nodige geluk slaagde bevelhebber MacArthur erin de Noord-Koreanen terug te dringen tot ver over de 38e breedtegraad. De Chinezen, beducht voor een uitbreiding van de oorlog tot hun eigen grondgebied, intervenieerden en drongen de westerse coalitie terug. Opnieuw viel Seoul in communistische handen. MacArthur stelde voor de atoombom in te zetten tegen Volksrepubliek China, maar dat werd verworpen. Dit zou de wereld volgens president Truman in een nucleaire oorlog duwen, wat rampzalige gevolgen zou hebben. Douglas MacArthur werd 11 april 1951 ontheven uit zijn functie als bevelhebber over de VN-troepen in Korea. In de periode die volgde sleepte de oorlog zich voort waarin successen en tegenslagen elkaar afwisselden. Medio 1951 werden er pogingen gedaan vredesonderhandelingen te beginnen. Daarmee kon op 10 juli 1951 in Kaesong worden begonnen. De onderhandelingen sukkelden maandenlang voort en werden herhaalde malen gestaakt. Groot struikelblok was de uitwisseling van krijgsgevangenen. Pas na de dood van Sovjetleider Stalin in maart 1953 werd er weer voortgang geboekt en kon er op 27 juli 1953 te Panmunjeom een wapenstilstand worden afgekondigd. De onderhandelingen hadden dan wel tot een staakt-het-vuren geleid, maar de vrede tussen Noord- en Zuid-Korea is nooit gesloten, zodat beide landen officieel nog steeds in staat van oorlog verkeren. De Koreaanse Oorlog kostte aan twee miljoen burgers en militairen het leven. Noord- en Zuid-Korea bleven als puinhopen achter. Sinds de oorlog staan de legers van de twee landen onafgebroken oog in oog tegenover elkaar bij de gedemilitariseerde zone, een soort IJzeren Gordijn dat de twee landen van elkaar scheidt. Er zijn wel voorzichtige pogingen om meer toenaderingen tussen beide staten tot stand te brengen. Onder andere is er een regeling dat over en weer familie elkaar weer kan bezoeken. Door politieke fricties wordt die regeling echter nogal eens buiten werking gesteld. De Koreaanse oorlog wordt ook wel eens de vergeten oorlog genoemd, omdat hij in de schaduw loopt van zowel de Tweede Wereldoorlog als de Vietnamoorlog. Deze oorlog was echter bloedig genoeg om hem zijn plaats in de geschiedenis te geven. Nederlandse bijdrage aan de Koreaanse Oorlog De Nederlandse regering was niet direct gemotiveerd gevolg te geven aan de oproep van de VN-Veiligheidsraad om een bijdrage te leveren aan de strijd in Korea. Minister-president Willem Drees was bang dat een agressieve Amerikaanse reactie zou leiden tot een wereldwijd conflict. Ook was de regering bevreesd dat de oplopende defensie-inspanningen erg zwaar op de Nederlandse begroting zouden drukken waardoor de naoorlogse wederopbouw in eigen land in gevaar zou komen. Een probleem was dat men ook niet de eigen internationale positie al te zeer wilde belasten. Een oplossing vond men in een bijdrage van de Koninklijke Marine en op 4 juli 1950 werd de torpedobootjager Hr.Ms Evertsen naar de Koreaanse wateren gestuurd. De Evertsen was de eerste van in totaal zes Nederlandse marineschepen die aan het Koreaanse conflict zouden deelnemen in de periode 1950-1955. Onder bevel van de commandant van de Amerikaanse zeestrijdkrachten in het Verre Oosten voerde de Nederlandse marine verschillende taken uit. Zij escorteerden vliegkampschepen, voerden patrouilles uit en ondersteunden grondtroepen met artillerievuur. Na zware Amerikaanse druk besloot de Nederlandse regering tot het uitzenden van grondtroepen en in augustus 1950 werden in Nederland vrijwilligers opgeroepen voor de strijd tegen de Noord-Koreaanse agressie. Er meldden zich meer dan 16.000 vrijwilligers en in oktober werd het Nederlands Detachement Verenigde Naties opgericht. Het eerste detachement van 636 man onder bevel van luitenant-kolonel M.P.A. den Ouden vertrok op 26 oktober 1950 met het transportschip Zuiderkruis. Het laatste detachement vertrok in juli 1954. Eind 1954 waren alle manschappen van het Nederlandse detachement huiswaarts gekeerd. In de periode 1950-1954 waren 3972 Nederlandse landmachtsoldaten ingezet bij de strijd in Korea waarvan er 123 het leven lieten. De zwaarste gevechten waarbij zij waren betrokken waren die te Hoengseong, Wonju en Inje. Bij Hoengseong (februari 1951) sneuvelden 17 Nederlanders, waaronder de commandant, overste den Ouden. Bij Inje (juni 1951) kwamen 14 Nederlandse soldaten om. Belgische bijdrage aan de Koreaanse Oorlog Op vraag van de Verenigde Naties besloot de Belgische regering om een bataljon soldaten samen te stellen om naar Korea te zenden. Op 18 september 1950 ontving het trainingscentrum voor commando's te Marche-Les-Dames 3000 kandidaten voor een intense opleiding die zou voorafgaan aan hun operationale inzet. Ongeveer 700 onder hen beëindigden deze 3 wekende durende opleiding met succes. Het tweetalige bataljon kreeg de naam vrijwilligerskorps voor Korea en werd ter plaatse onder Amerikaans bevel geplaatst. Het bataljon ging er door het leven als het Belgian United Nations Command oftewel BUNC. Eén van de pelotons van dit bataljon was daarenboven volledig samengesteld uit militairen van het Groothertogdom Luxemburg. Op 18 december 1950 scheept de BUNC in aan boord van het schip de Kamina in de haven van Antwerpen met als eindbestemming Poesan , waar het op 31 januari 1951 aanlegde. Tijdens haar inzet in het conflict, nam het bataljon deel aan verschillende militaire operaties waarbij het ontzag en respect afdwong bij de geallieerde troepen. Het vaandel van de eenheid werd versierd met maar liefst 6 eervolle vermeldingen waaronder één Amerikaanse en één Koreaanse. Het bataljon ontving de nestel in de Leopoldsorde en het erekruis van militaire verdiensten in goud van het groothertogdom Luxemburg. Op het einde van het conflict werd de balans opgemaakt: meer dan 100 Belgische en Luxemburgse militairen sneuvelden, 478 onder hen geraakten gewond. Het derde bataljon parachutisten van de Belgische landcomponent heeft de eer toebedeeld gekregen de tradities van het Belgisch- Luxemburgs Korea bataljon te mogen overnemen. Het vaandel van de eenheid werd toevertrouwd aan de korpscommandant van het 3e Para in 1955. De militairen van dit bataljon dragen de nestel van de Leopoldsorde. Het thuiskwartier van deze eenheid te Tielen draagt de naam van kapitein Pierre Gailly, een officier van de BUNC die sneuvelde te Chatkol op 20 maart 1953. Ook het mutskenteken van 3 Para en het schild “Korea” op hun uniform zijn overgenomen van de BUNC. Enkel de kleur van de muts werd niet overgenomen. De bruine mutsen van de BUNC worden in België gedragen door de eenheden van de infanterie. Het 3 Para draagt, zoals bijna alle parachutisteneenheden ter wereld, een wijnrode muts. Het NDVN in Korea was ingedeeld bij het 38th U.S. Infantry Regiment "Rock of the Marne". Dit was een van de regimenten van de 2nd (Indianhead) US Infantry Division. De meest belangrijke acties van het NDVN waren : * 1951 Hoengseong, Wonju, Hill 325, Hwachon reservoir, Inje, Taeusan, Mundung-ni, Iron Triangle * 1952 Silver Star Hill, Star Hill, Sagimak, Chungmoksil. Koje-do, Old Baldy, Arsenal, Iron Triangle * 1953 Samichon valley, Nudea, Iron Triangle(3rd time), Chunmoksil, Hill 340. Externe links * Korea-NDVN Netherlands Battalion Nederlandse participatie in de Korea-oorlog: Het Nederlands Detachement Verenigde Naties (NDVN) * B.U.N.C. - Het Belgisch Bataljon in Korea - Bataillon Belge des Nations Unies en Corée - B.U.N.C. Belgian United Nations Command - (Ni - Fr - En) * EuroKorVet European Korean War Veterans website (non-off) en, fr, nl * Invasions of Inchon and Wonsan remembered French and English supported operations... Allies provide a unique perspective of naval operation in the Korean War... { Categorie:Oorlog categorie:Geschiedenis